FNaF Story
by TheOfficialFandomTrash
Summary: I'm not gonna finish this. I'm no gonna leave the fandom. This thing is just stupid. I will rewrite it though. Starting a bit earlier in the story. DEAR GOD THIS IS BAD HAHAHA dog story
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell on the concert outside, and a light shone from the building above it. A man inside wearing a raincoat grasped an umbrella. "Ready to go?" he asked a child sitting on the couch. "Do I have to, dad? You said just the other day I was old enough to stay here on my own," the child said. "I was just joking. Now come on, Nick, I want you to meet them," Nick's father said. He checked a watch on his wrist. "Come on we'd better get going," he said. Nick rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine," Nick said, "can we take the car at least?" His dad laughed a little, "Come on, it's not raining that hard." Then thunder sounded almost in response to him. "You don't have to do anything, you can just sit in the office, plus you're getting to stay up late." Nick was looking out the window. His dad sighed. "I might get Mr. Faz to active them so they can perform again." Nick just sighed. He hated going anywhere at night, and a place with robot things was no exception. "Can we just go? I'd like to get there before 1," Nick said. His dad sighed. They walked to the door and when out. About five minutes after they left they arrived. The name shone in dull lights, but still bright enough to see it. 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' is what it read. Nick hated this place after the so called 'Bite of '87'. Then he started to wonder if that red thing was still there, in what he thought had been called 'Pirate's Cove' he hadn't been there since he was 7 or something. _"Summer break and I have to spend it here,"_ Nick thought. "Hey there Mike!" said a man walking out of the place. "Who's this you got with ya?" "Hello, Mr. Faz, and this is my son Nick. Summer Break started for him yesterday," Mike told him. "Why didn't he just stay at your apartment?" Mr. Faz asked. "Didn't think he was old enough," Mike replied. Thunder cracked again. "Well ya better get inside," Mr. Faz asked. Mike nodded, and he and Nick walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike folded the umbrella and left it near the door. "Ok guys," Mike said. _"What the heck? Who's he talking to?" _Nick thought. "You can move now," he finished. Nothing happened. "Come on guys," said Mike. Still, nothing happened. "Dad who are-" he trailed off as he saw a red face barely visible though purple curtains. Nick looked around and saw 3 others looking at him. The purple ones ears were back, the yellow one had its head tilted, and the brown one stared straight at him. It's blue eyes felt like they were looking though his soul. He looked back at the red one. His face was now out with one of his front paws with him. "Uh, dad are they supposed to move?" Mike just smiled. "You can trust him," he said. "Better not be lyin', Mike," said then red one all of him out of the curtains. "You know we trust you with our lives, Mike," said the brown one. Then he saw he kid. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life," he said. "Freddy, you don't have to do that. He's going to be coming with me every night," Mike told him. "Is he now?" the red one said and started walking to him. Nick took a few steps back. _"Please don't bite me! Please don't bite me!" _He yelled in his head. "Tell us yer name, lad," the red one told him. "My name is Nick," he replied. "Foxy," the red one replied, then he ran over to the others and jumped on the stage. "Bonnie," he gestured he paw to a purple one at the end of the stage. "Freddy," he looked at the brown one. "And me beauty, Chica," he finished, wrapping his tail around her. Chica blushed a little, _"Musta been because he called her 'his beauty'." _Nick thought. "Well I'm gonna go to the office, Nick wanna come?" Mike asked him. "Nah," he replied. Mike nodded, and went off to his office. "So now that you meet us, what do ya wanna do?" Bonnie asked. _"She acts like a child," _Nick thought. "Um… I don't know. But how do like, come to life?" he asked. "Are robots programed like that?" Foxy smiled and laughed, reviling his sharp teeth. "No lad, it ain't. Don't know how, but we do," Foxy said. "He's a mechanic, he should know," Freddy said. Foxy rolled the eye not under his eyepatch. "Why are you wearing that eyepatch?" Nick asked him. "Must be fulla questions, ain't ye? And it be a long story," Foxy said. Nick pulled out a chair, and sat down. "Can't tell ye," Foxy said. "I've got time," Nick said. Suddenly a loud crashing came from backstage, followed by a whimper. "I'll see what it is," said Freddy, then he walked backstage. Foxy put his ears down and followed him. "What was that?" Nick asked the two still there. They looked at each other, and sighed. "We can show you, but…." said Chica. "You can't tell anyone," Bonnie finished. "I promise," Nick said. 


	3. Chapter 3

The two looked at each other then at him. "Come on, but don't break that promise, we're counting on you," Bonnie told him. _"I've only known her for a minute, and I thought she was childish, but now…." _Nick thought. He followed them. When he stepped though the curtains, he saw something horrible. There was a yellow thing in the middle of the room, covered, and surrounded by oil. "Fr-Freddy what-" Bonnie started to say. Freddy looked across the room and looked at a brown figure. He was crouched down, and was whimpering. Freddy growled, and looked back at Bonnie. "But, why would he?" she asked. "I don't know," Freddy replied. "Foxy, you can fix him, right?" Chica asked. "I can try," he replied, "but I don't know if he'll be the same." Bonnie's ears dropped. Foxy, picked up the yellow thing, his head was tilted at a weird angle. Foxy took him through a door with a sign on it that read: 'EPLOYES ONLY' he walked though it and closed it behind him. "He'll be alright, won't he Freddy?" Bonnie asked. Freddy shook his head, "Sparky knows," he said. Bonnie buried her head into Freddy's fur, trying to hide her tears. Chica walked over to the brown figure, and stared down at him. She picked him up by his scruff, and set him down in front of Freddy and Bonnie. Freddy stared at him with a mad look on his face. He whimpered under his stare. He got up with his tail tucked. "Where do you think you're going?" Freddy said. The brown thing sighed. "Service room?" he asked. "Service room," Freddy replied. "One hour?" the brown thing asked. "Two hours," Freddy said. "What?! But-but…" the brown thing said. "No buts, now go," Freddy said. He started to walk off. "But before you go," Freddy said, "induce yourself to Nick." The small thing sighed. "Do I have too?" he asked. Freddy nodded. He sighed again, "I'm Toy," he said, "can I go now?" "Yes, you can, but if you hurt any of the others…." Freddy replied. Toy ran off into the vents. "Who's he?" Nick asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddy smiled. "You won't believe me when I tell you but, he's Bonnie and my pup," he told him. Nick looked at him. "Y-you can have _pups_?!" "_They _can," said a voice. "Who said-" Nick started. "Look up a little," the voice said. Nick looked up and saw a shadow figure with glowing white eyes. Nick gasped a little. "Please don't scream!" the shadow figure said. Nick closed his mouth, the shadow figure walked around Freddy and Bonnie. "I'm Shadow," he said. "You really think you can meet someone without me?" another voice said. Shadow sighed, "and the ever so amazing, Silhouette," Shadow said. She stepped out from behind Bonnie and bowed slightly. "But how are you talking, and moving, aren't you supposed to be attached to Freddy and Bonnie?" Nick asked. "Sparky knows," Shadow replied. "And who is this 'Sparky' you keep talking about?" Nick asked. Shadow looked at Freddy, he had his head on top of hers, as if he was hugging her. He looked up at Shadow and shook his head. "Can't tell ya," Shadow replied. "Well, you keep talking about him so..." Nick said. "Well I can tell ya one thing, and one thing only: he died a few years back," Nick gasped a little. "What, how he's a robot?" he asked. "Did you not hear the part where she said 'one thing only'?" Freddy asked, starting to snarl at him. Bonnie lifted her head off of Freddy's chest. "It was a tragedy we won't soon forget," she said. _"And nor will we forget Golden if he dies today," _Freddy thought. He sighed, and turned to the door Foxy had entered. Then he looked at the vent his son entered. He put his ears back. Bonnie looked at him, and pressed herself against him. "You don't act like that during the day do you?" Nick asked them. "No we don't, heck, the kids and other employees don't know we're alive," Freddy said. Nick looked at him questionably, "So, me and my dad are the only two people who know you're alive?" Nick said. "Yes, and Jeremy," Bonnie said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Why does that name ring a bell?" Nick said to himself. "Nah, it's probably just the music box," Shadow said. "What music box?" Nick asked. Shadow looked at Freddy. He nodded, "If we come with you," he told him. "Alright, let's go!" Silhouette jumped behind Bonnie and connected to her paws, Shadow did the same. Freddy walked out from the curtains, Nick and Bonnie following him. He went through the curtains of Pirate's Cove. Nick stopped outside of them. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked. "Isn't this were that 'Bite of '87' thing happened?" Freddy's claws slowly came out of his paws, and his eyes changed into same white pupils, he crouched down and snarled at Nick. "That was an accident! He was only protecting his daughter!" Freddy yelled at him. "Foxy has a daughter?" Nick asked him. "We all do," Bonnie said. She pressed herself against Freddy again. His eyes changed back to his light blue color and his claws went back in. "Sorry for that. We just love our pups so much, and we want to protect them," Freddy said. Nick's mind thought back to the yellow thing. "Was that yellow thing Chica and Foxy's kid?" Nick asked. "Why because he's yellow like Chica? No he's Freddy and mine," Bonnie, said. "But how? Neither of you are yellow," Nick said. Freddy opened his mouth to say something. "No, wait let me guess: Sparky knows," Nick said. "Yes, exactly," Freddy said, "Now come on before it turns 6." Nick stepped though the curtains and into the cove. "Whoa, it's dark in here," Nick said. "Could have sworn they were on a minute a go," Bonnie said flipping on a light switch. "Whoa," Nick said.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked around the room. The walls were painted a sea-like color. He turned around o see a mini stage. There were curtains that looked like an island. The wooden flooring had what looked like waves cured in the side of it. Nick stood there with is mouth open. "What you've never seen in here before?" Freddy asked. "No, at least, I don't remember it. Last time I came here I was 7," Nick said. Bonnie chuckled a little, "Came after '87. Couldn't have seen it," Bonnie said. She jumped up on the stage, "Come on laddie! Let's go!" she said in a cheesy pirate accent. She went behind the curtain. "Is that really how Foxy preformed?" Nick asked. Freddy laughed a little, "No, but you still gotta love her," Freddy said. He walked on the stage, and turned back to Nick. He tilted his head for him to follow him. Nick got on the stage, he and Freddy walked behind the curtains. "Toy, are sure?" a little yellow thing laying on the floor asked. "Yes! Of course I am! When have I ever lied to you?" the brown thing from before said. The yellow one looked at a white shape sitting next to her. "Yes, yes you have," the white thing said. "Tell me one time I have," Toy said. "Ya, like the time you said 'it will be fun, Golden! We're only going to play any way you won't get hurt, I promise.', ring a bell you endoskeleton?" said a blue thing next to him. "I am not an endoskeleton!" Toy said. The blue thing rolled his eyes, "Gosh, can't you learn to take a joke?" Toy's claws came out, "I'll show you to 'take a joke'!" he said. Freddy walked over and put is paws on Toy's back, "That is quite enough, mister," Freddy said. "Let me go! Let me go!" Freddy lifted his eyebrow. "Now, Toy, you don't want to grounded any more than you are, do you?" Toy grunted trying to get up from under his father's paw. He looked back at Bonnie, "Especially not from Chickadee," she added. Toy stopped trying to get up and blushed a little, as did Chickadee. Bonnie smiled in response.


	7. Chapter 7

Chickadee looked at the ground, still blushing, "I'm gonna go check on my dad," she said. She got up and went into the vents. Toy sighed, and Freddy took his paw off him. Toy looked up at his mom, his eyes changed black, and as he walked past his mom, he let his claws come out and he clawed his mom's leg. "Ow! Toy!" Bonnie yelled. He just contained to walk. Nick watched him, and started to follow him. "I wouldn't do that," the blue thing said as he stepped out of the curtain. "I just wanna see him," Nick said. The blue thing stepped out completely, "Then I'm coming with you," he said. He jumped down off the stage. "I'm Bon Bon, by the way," he said. "I'm Nick," he told him. "Why are you coming with me though?" Nick asked him. "Toy's my brother, as is Golden, and I can't help but feel partly guilty for Golden," Bon Bon told him. His eyes turned black, "All because I couldn't stop him," Bon Bon said. Nick heard his breathing got heavier. Nick bent down to pet him, he could feel heat come out of him. _"Just his power source," _Nick told himself. Bon Bon sighed, and shook his head. His eyes returned to his green color, "So what are we gonna do to him?" Bon Bon asked. "We're not _doing _anything. I just wanna see why he ran off like that, and scratched your mom," Nick said. Bon Bon rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said. They stepped out of the curtains to Pirate's Cove. Toy was lying on the stage on his side, not facing them. "Toy?" Nick said. He half turned around, saw them and got up and walked behind the curtains. "Knew we couldn't get to him," Bon Bon said. "Why is he acting like this?" Nick asked. Bon Bon sighed, "It's because he loves Chickadee, and with our mom telling her…." Bon Bon said. Nick nodded at him. "Well I'm gonna go see how Foxy's doing, wanna come?" Bon Bon asked him. Nick nodded. They went behind the curtains, and Nick opened the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

They walked through the door, Chickadee was in the vent. He wasn't covered in as much oil, but there were still the slightest traces on his fur.

Golden's POV

\- Everything was dark. A small white light shone faintly. I got up and walked over to it. As I got closer it sounded like it was saying 'it's me' and 'safe them'. "What?" I said, thinking the light would hear me. I waited, nothing happened. "Of course not, don't be stupid, Golden. It's a light," I told myself. I turned around, "Now to get out of here," I said. "You can't" a voice said. I looked back at the light, "No, it's just a light," I kept telling myself. Then a glitchy laugh started to play. I turned around quickly to see if I could catch a glimpse of anything, or anyone, that might have been here with me. I noticed that the light changed color, from white to purple. I stared at it, wondering if it was going change colors again. Then the light moved fast from where it had once been, into my power source. Pictures of a purple man holding a knife covered in blood and dead kids flashed before my eyes. Then I saw the unthinkable, the purple man, with his face! Then, the same man with Golby's face. The purple light came back out, it was white again. "Safe them….." I thought. "You can't!" the voice said. The light started to glow brighter. Then a figure came out of the light. "Golden," he said, "I've been waiting for you." I stepped back. The shape smiled a little. "You don't need to be scared, I'm sure that your father talks about me," the shape said. I looked at him confused. "I am Sparky," he said. "Sp-Sparky?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes I'm sure that Freddy has talked about me before," he said. "How do you know my dad?" I asked him. "Well, you see, Golden, Freddy was my brother," Sparky told him. Golden gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're Sparky Fazbear?!" I exclaimed. He nodded, "But Golden, that's not the point, do you know why you're here?" he asked me. I shook my head, "Golden, you and Golby have to save them," Sparky said. "Safe who?" I asked him. "The kids, if you and Golby don't safe them, you can say 'good-bye' to your home forever," Sparky said. "But how can I? I'm broken, and I'm just a glitch," I said. Sparky put his paw against my chest, and a light came from it, "You're more than a glitch," Sparky said. He slowly started to fade away.

\- Bon Bon fell on the ground, "Bon Bon what be wrong with ye?" Foxy asked. He got up, one of his paws holding his head. "No I'm fine," Bon Bon said. His eyes changed to black, then back again. He whimpered a little. Foxy perked his ears up. Bon Bon put his ears back, and stepped back. Foxy shook his head. Bon Bon fell again. Foxy stepped over Golden, and put his paw on Bon Bon's chest. Bon Bon looked up at him. "Ye seem to be fine," Foxy said. Bon Bon got up, his eyes flashed again. "Check his endoskeleton," Bon Bon said. Foxy put his ears down. Bon Bon's eyes flashed again, "It's cracked," he told the fox. Foxy stepped behind Golden, and carefully lifted Golden's chest piece off. Foxy looked at it, a few sparks come out of a cut in it. "Aye, But how did ye know that?" Foxy said, and started to fix Golden. "I-I don't know, maybe because of all of that flashing, and falling," Bon Bon said. Foxy, just continued to fix him, sometimes grabbing new wires. "Chickadee, Bon Bon, one of ye wanna help me?" Chickadee scooted back in the vent. Bon Bon rolled his eyes, "Girls," he said. He stepped forward. "Need yer small paws to do some wirin' for me,"


	10. Chapter 10

A little tune ran though the building. "Good thing we're in the parts and service room," Bon Bon said looking up from his wiring. "Aye, but Freddy and Bonnie we'll be in sadness all day, unless they know Golden's fixed," Foxy said, "and that sound means ye had better get to findin' yer dad." Nick sighed, he had really come to like this place. Nick walked out of the door and though the curtains. It was sprinkling outside still. "Ready to go?" Mike asked. "I guess," Nick replied. Mike raised his brow. "Starting to like them?" He asked, grabbing the umbrella. Nick shrugged. "You do know I have access to all of the cameras, right?" he said as they walked back home. "I forgot about the cameras," Nick admitted. "Are we going back again tomorrow?" he asked. "Of course we are," Mike said. Nick smiled slightly. "Made friends with them?" Mike asked, Nick nodded. "What are we gonna do when we get home?" Nick asked. "Rest and eat, then go," Mike said. They got home and Nick went to his room. He closed his door, sat on his bed and pulled out his laptop. "Ok Sparky and Jeremy, let's find out who you really are!" Nick said. "Sparky, you're up first!" he said. He typed in: 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Sparky', and searched it. There was a newspaper article, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is announcing a new animatronic today, in which they are calling 'Sparky the Party Dog'. Posted in…" Nick looked for the date it was posted, "1972," Nick finished. There was another article, "Sparky the Party Dog attacked by children?" Nick said. He read further into it, "Kids attack Sparky, ripping the suit off of his back leg. Sparky was helpless at this point, so the staff deceived him," Nick read. "Freddy said he died, he wasn't- unless in animatronic talk, deceived means killed," he said. He looked at the clock. "What how is it 10 already?" Nick said. "Better get to Jeremy, then," he said. He searched: 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Jeremy. Another article came up. "Jeremy Fitzgerald creates 2 animatronics," He read. There was a picture next to it, the picture showed 2 fox like characters. "They kinda look like Foxy," Nick said. He skipped ahead a little. "Little animatronic fox found," it said. There was a picture of a small fox stranded on a rock. "That looks almost exactly like…. Foxy!" he said, "If Freddy said that they could have kids, then this must be Foxy as a kid!" Nick said. He took out a notebook and wrote the things down. When we went to the pizzeria tonight, he was gonna get some answers.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nick, Nick!" Mike said nudging him. Nick sat up a little, "Yes?" he said. "It's time to go, come on," Mike said. Nick stretched and yawned. He got out of his bed and got ready. He grabbed his notebook, and put it in his pocket. "I'm ready," he said as he walked in. Mike smiled and they started walking there. Once they got there Mike went to his office, while Nick went backstage. But instead of him opening the door, it opened itself. A yellow shape walked out of it, followed by Foxy. Foxy looked at Nick, "Finally fixed him," he said. "Who are you?" the yellow thing asked. "I'm Nick," he said, "who are you?" "Golden," he replied. "Foxy do you know where the others are?" Nick asked. "The Cove, watching their pups," Foxy said. Nick nodded, and the three walked into the cove. The three turned around, went they saw Golden they all went up to him. Chica pressed herself against Foxy, "Thank you," Chica said.

Golden's POV

All of the pups swarmed around me, sure I liked having attention for once, but I only wanted to find 2 of them, Golby and Mangle. Neither of them were there. I knew where Golby would be, probably in the prize corner with Marie. And Mangle might be in the vents, or with Mike. They let me walk, and I headed into the prize corner. "Golby! Golby!" I said. "Yes?" he replied. "Golby, you know when I was passed out a few minutes ago?" I asked. Golby nodded, "Well I meet Sparky, and he said that we have to 'save them'," I told him. "Save who?" I explained it to him. "Well I don't wanna leave this place," Golby said, he put his ears down a blushed, "I understand," I said. "Well then I'll help ya," Golby said. I nodded. _"Now to find Mangle!" _I thought

"Freddy, remember yesterday when asked you about Sparky?" Nick asked him. "Yes," Freddy replied, his claws started to come out, "What did you do?" "I looked him up yesterday, and I wanted you to clarify somethings," His claws went out further. "Ok, get on with it," he said. He thought it would be better if he didn't say the year he came, he thought they wouldn't remember it. All of the others gathered around him, "So one of the things said that Sparky was attacked by children?" Nick asked. "Aye," Foxy said. He looked at Freddy. He sighed, "Not exactly," Freddy said. "He was playing with some kids one day, and the kids were playing pretty rough. They ripped the suit off of his back leg, he could still walk fine, but it would spill oil every once and a while." "It also said that he was helpless, and then deactivated him," Nick said.


	12. Chapter 12

Freddy laughed, "From the way I remember it, he was far from 'helpless'. He still worked normally, but if they had torn his endoskeleton….." he said, looking at the ground. Bonnie put her paw on his back, "But thankfully, they didn't," she said. "It also said that he was deactivated, and he didn't die," Nick said. "No he died, when they were playing with him they damaged his power souse. His spirit is still here though, but his suit was sold for scrap," he said. Nick wrote what he said down. "I also looked up Jeremy, it said he created 2 animatronics before you?" Nick asked. Foxy put his ears down, and looked at the ground, his claws coming out. Nick looked at him, "Foxy are you ok?" he asked. "Aye," he responded. "Who were those 2?" Nick asked. Foxy got up and walked backstage. "Why are you going back there?" Nick asked. Foxy didn't reply. "What's wrong with him?" Nick asked. "Those 2 were important to Foxy, very much. He called them 'his parents'. One day they took him on a ride of a boat. There were a lot of rocks they didn't know about, the boat flipped over, and those two drown," Chica said. "Oh, I didn't know that," Nick said as it wrote it down, "But how did Foxy survive?" Chica sighed, "He was programmed to swim, and his circuits wouldn't be harmed," she said.

Foxy's POV

I laid down next to the wall, waiting to see when Chica or the others come back here to get me. "Dad?" Mangle said, "Aye, lass," I replied. She laid down in my paws. "Why are back here?" she asked me. I sighed, "I just needed to get away from them for a while," I told her. "But I thought Nick was your friend?" Mangle said. "He is, but his questions can get a bit annoyin'," I said. I heard tapping in the vents. Mangle heard it to. "That's probably Golden," I said. "You fixed him?" Mangle asked. I nodded, then she ran off into the vents.


	13. Chapter 13

Golden's POV

I was crawling through the air vents, when I heard someone else was there. I kept walking. Then I saw Mangle. "Golden you're fixed!" she yelled, then she wrapped her paws around me and hugged me. I blushed a little, I had always loved Mangle. Then she let me go, "I'm so glad you're ok!" she said. She must have scooted forward a little, because our noses were then touching. She was blushing, and so was I. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't, encase of what she would do if I did. She backed up, "Sorry," she said. "No, you're fine," I said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes," I replied, "just don't tell anyone it happened." She nodded.

"I hate to bring it up, but what happened during 'The Bite of '87'?" Nick asked. Chica's claws came out, and she looked down. "Mangle…." She said, then she went backstage. Bonnie sighed, "Their daughter was torn up, and Foxy bit an employee to protect her," she said, "He almost got sent to the scrap yard for it."

Chica's POV

I went backstage, and saw Foxy lying against the wall. I laid down next to him, "What did he bring up now?" Foxy said. "'87," I said, and started to cry. Foxy put his head on my back, "Mangle's fixed now, it's ok," Foxy said. "But it still feels like it was yesterday," I said. Foxy put his ears down, "I know, lass," he said.

"Nick," Bonnie said, "you've just about gotten on the bad side of all of us. You might want to stop before you get on mine or Freddy's again," "Sorry, I just wanted to get some answers from you," Nick said.


	14. Chapter 14

"No harm in that, but what had happened all those years ago hurt us all," Freddy said. Soon Foxy and Chica came out. "Are you ok now?" Bonnie asked Chica. "Ya," she said, and sat next to Bonnie. "Mom?" someone said. Bonnie turned around and saw Bon Bon. "Yes?" she said. "Can we come out?" he asked. "Yes you can," she said. Bon Bon jumped out, followed by a purple thing. She saw Nick and hid behind Bon Bon. "He won't hurt you," Bon Bon told her. She came out from behind him. "Who are you?" Nick asked her as they came off stage. She put her ears down. "She's Katilin," Bon Bon said, and blushed a little. Nick raised his brow. Then the other pups came out from the curtains. Bonnie jumped down. A dark yellow one came out, followed by a black and white one. "You must be Nick," the dark yellow one said. "I'm Golby," he said, "And I'm Marie," the other one said. "Hey Bonnie, mind if we go with them?" Silhouette asked. Bonnie looked at Freddy, he nodded. She ran off followed by Shadow. He looked back at Freddy, who nodded, then Shadow ran off. "Mind if I go with them?" Nick asked. "Be or guest," Foxy said, starting to snarl. Freddy looked at him. Nick stepped out of the curtains, he saw the pups playing, the shadows watching them. Then he noticed that Toy and Chickadee weren't there.

Toy's POV

It felt like I had been walking around the vents forever, and I could barely move at all when the kids came. I sighed, then I heard a camra click on. "Why the heck is there a camra in the vents?" I said. I looked into it, even though I knew it was a one-way thing. "Mike?" I said. "Yes?" he said. "Have you seen Chickadee?" I asked. "Hang on let me check," he said. The camra clicked off. Then it came back on, "She's in the other vent, next to the parts and service room," Mike told me. "Ok, thanks Mike," I said. "Anytime," he said. Then I went down the vent.


	15. Chapter 15

I saw the yellow color of her fur, "Chickadee?" I said. She turned around, and blushed. "Toy, I, uh, didn't know you thought of me like that," she said, blushing harder. Then I started to blush, "Yes, I do," I said. Chickadee looked down, and I started to get closer to her. "I didn't know my mom would say that," I told her. "It's ok, Toy and I-I kinda…" she said, then she looked up at me. "I kinda l-like yo-you t-too," she stammered, then she looked down again. "I don't just like you, Chickadee," I said. She looked up again, "I l-love you," I said, and blushed more. She put her head on my chest, and put her paw touching mine. "I love you too," she said. I put my free paw on her back. She came off of me, "S-sorry," she said, and started to back away. "No, Chickadee, it's fine, really," I told her. She screamed, she back up so far she feel out of the vent. Her claws scratched the edge of it. I ran tough the vent, and grabbed her scuff. My claws came out, trying not to fall, I pulled her up. She laid on her stomach, panting with her claws still out. I was panting too, then she looked up at me. "You saved me," she said. She sat up, "You saved my life. Thank you Toy!" she said then hugged me. I blushed hard, then she came off of me. I looked into her blue eyes, I loved her so much, "I couldn't just let you fall," I said. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. Then she leaned forward and kissed me. She blushed, and I closed my eyes. Her mussel against mine felt so good, but I didn't know why. Then we separated, and she put her head back on my chest. "I love you, Toy," she said. "I love you too," I said. "with all of my heart," I thought. She took her head off of me, "Should we see the others?" Chickadee asked. "Whatever you want," I said. Then she got up and went though the vent that led to the stage, I followed her. She stepped out of the vent, and though the curtains.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Chickadee!" Silhouette said as she came out. She was still blushing. "Did it finally happen?" she asked. Chickadee looked down, and nodded. Silhouette put her ears down. Then Toy came out, Bon Bon went up and patted him on the back. "What was that for?" Toy asked. "You know what it's for," Bon Bon said. Toy looked down and blushed. "What's all that about?" Nick asked. "Toy told her what Bonnie said was true," Silhouette said. "And maybe kissed her," Shadow said. Katilin walked up to Chickadee, "What happened?" she asked. She shook her head. Katilin smiled. "Now it's time for you two too!" Toy said. He looked at Chickadee, she nodded. Toy pushed Bon Bon into Katilin, "Oh, no, no, no! You've done this once already Toy!" Bon Bon said, his claws coming out. "Come on Bon Bon! You know you want to!" he said. Bon Bon blushed, "No I don't!" he said. He put his paw back and scratched Toy's arm. He stopped and stepped back, Bon Bon turned around. "And you've done that once already," Toy said. "Ya, but this time you won't nearly die," Bon Bon said. He got up and walked backstage. Toy's claws came out, he looked where Bon Bon entered the curtains. "What does he mean by 'nearly die'?" "When Katilin first came Toy pushed Bon Bon into her, Bon Bon ame out and scratched him where his power source was," Shadow told him. "Oh," Nick said.

In the Spirit World

"So they really think they can replace me?" a figure said, his claws out. "Don't be stupid, now Phantom, they didn't know about you," Sparky said. Phantom growled, "You'll see one day," he said, He looked over to the other spirits, "They'll all see."


	17. Chapter 17

"He's alright, isn't he?" Nick asked. "If he weren't he wouldn't be moving around, stab to the power source is how Sparky died," Shadow said. A yell came from the cove. Nick and the shadows went through the curtains. Foxy was on the ground, with a black shape over him, his claws extended on Foxy's chest. Another shape came and knocked over Chica. Two more yells came from the dining room. The three turned around, Marie and Toy pinned down by black shapes as well. "Not again," Silhouette said. "What do you mean, not again?" Nick asked. "That's not important! We need to find Mangle, now!" she yelled. She looked at Shadow, "Shadow stay here and fight those two, Nick, come with me," she said as she ran off to the office. "Mike!" she yelled. He looked up from his tablet, "Yes?" "Find Mangle, now!" she told him. He flipped through the cameras, "She's in the vent behind the show stage," he said. "Ok, Mike come with me, we'll need some help," Silhouette said. "Help with-" "Just come on!" she said. The three went to the stage, watching Shadow fight the two shapes. "Help with this!" she told him, sneaking into the backstage. "So, she's in the vents?" Silhouette asked Mike once they were backstage. "Yes," he said. "Ok, I'll get her, you get the other pups. They're all behind Shadow," she said crawling into the vents. Mike and Nick stepped out of the curtains. The pups were crouched down shivering with fear. Mike and Nick picked them up and took them backstage.

Silhouette looked through the vents. She was too late, there was already a black version of Mangle. She bit its neck, and it fell over into its own oil. "Mangle, Golden, come on!" she said. She came out of the vents, Mangle and Golden following her. "Ok, is anyone hurt?" she asked, looking them over. Marie licked her chest, "Just a few scratches," she said. Silhouette sighed, a noise came from the vent. They looked at it, it was the black Mangle she had bit! "What are you doing here?!" Silhouette demanded. "Please don't…. hurt me," she stammered. "And why should I trust you? You were only attacking Mangle!" Silhouette said. "No… it was just… my dad. He… made me," she said. "I trust her," Katilin said. The other pups nodded. Silhouette sighed, "Fine, but if you hurt anyone."


	18. Chapter 18

The black Mangle lay in the middle of backstage, Mike fixing her neck. "So, what's your name?" Nick asked her. "Echo," she said. Mike looked at Silhouette, "Bit her in her voice box, may never talk right," he said. She was sitting at the edge of the curtains, listening to the battle in Pirate's Cove. The two pups Shadow was fighting had long been defeated. _"It can't be that hard. It's just two phantoms. Phantom and his wife, they're not very powerful, at least, less powerful than Sparky," _She thought, and put her ears down. She looked at Mike, who was looking at her, "What?" she asked him. "She might never talk right," Mike repeated. Echo put her head up, "I don't care…. as long as that…. monster I called dad….dies!" she said, her claws coming out. "Your dad's very evil, Echo. I'm glad you won't follow in his trace," Silhouette said.

Battle in Pirate's Cove

Foxy's claws raked across Phantom's chest, "If ye think that ye can kill me today, then ye can't!" Foxy said. "Oh, really?" Phantom replied, wagging his tail. The black Chica Shadow had been fighting jumped on top of Foxy. "Try to escape from that!" Phantom said. Shadow growled at him, and pinned him down. Chica fell on the ground, oil dripping out of a scar on her side. Shadow looked at her, Bonnie was trying to get her up. "Bonnie, get her to the show stage, Mike's there," Shadow said. Bonnie nodded, and got Chica up. Freddy jumped at the black Chica, knocking her off Foxy. "You ok?" he asked the fox. "Aye," Foxy replied as he got up. Phantom's back claws stabbed Shadow's belly. Shadow's eyes widened and he stepped off of him. Phantom stood up, "Now it's time for you to face death," he said. Freddy looked at the black Chica, he knocked her down, and dug his claws into her side. Phantom looked at him, "Wait, stop!" he said. Freddy clawed her chest, right where her broken power source. She fell to the ground. "Ghost," Phantom said, his claws came out. Shadow looked at Freddy, "Not a good idea!" he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonnie came through the curtains, with Chica leaning on her. Silhouette looked at her, "Bonnie, what happened?" she asked. Bonnie laid Chica down, "She got hit by that exoskeleton Phantom," Bonnie told her. "No, Bonnie, I'm fine. I need to be out there fighting, with Foxy," Chica said, trying to get up. She fell, Silhouette put her paws on her, away from the scar. She nodded to Mike to come fix her. Bonnie looked at the pups, "I'm just glad to see them save," she said, going over to them. Silhouette sighed, "Is Shadow ok?" she asked them. Bonnie looked at her, "He's… fine," she said. Silhouette put her ears down, "He's not, is he?" she asked her. "Well…." Bonnie said, "He did get hurt, but it's not too bad…" "Bonnie, don't lie to me!" Silhouette said, an edge to her voice. "Silhouette, I'm not. He's fine, I'm telling you," Bonnie said, putting her ears down. Silhouette's claws came out. Bonnie sighed, "Silhouette, I know how much you love him, but-" "Bonnie, you don't understand, you don't know how powerful Phantom is. I do, I used to live with him, and Ghost, and Dust, and Static, all of them!" Silhouette cut her off. "Bonnie, listen to her. If she used to live with them, then it means she knows more than we do," Chica said, looking up from Mike fixing her. Bonnie sighed and looked at Chica, "I know, I'm just trying to find a way to say Shadow got hurt badly," she said, the last part quieter. Silhouette stood up, "There you just did, are you happy? I'm going to help them, and none of you can stop me," said Silhouette, walking to the curtains, "Silhouette, no," Chica said. Silhouette sat out on the stage, her claws out and her ears down. "Of course I love him, we grew up together. Heck, if it weren't for Ghost I might not have met him," Silhouette said to herself. She looked at Pirate's Cove, "He's fighting for me, I have to fight for him," Silhouette said. She jumped off the stage and ran over to Pirate's Cove.


	20. Chapter 20

Silhouette held open the curtains to the cove. "Never, ever hurt Ghost!" Phantom yelled at Freddy, Foxy and Shadow. Phantom crouched down, ready to spring, and growled at them. Shadow's claws came out, _"Shouldn't have done that Freddy," _he thought. "Please, Phantom don't hurt him," Silhouette said to herself, Shadow looked at her. Phantom noticed him, and looked back. He stood up, "Well, well, well. If it isn't your precious, little Silhouette, wouldn't be a shame if something happened to her?" he said. "No!" Shadow yelled jumping in front of him. "Shadow, don't you understand? It's only payback," Phantom said. "So, ye wanna be with Ghost eh?" Foxy said, jumping at him, his claws out. Phantom fell, Foxy had his claws on his side. "You'll never do it," Phantom told him. Foxy tilted his head, "Oh, really?" Freddy said putting his claws on his chest. "You can stay with her," Shadow said, "and Dust and Static." Phantom looked at him, "Only to be laughed at by Sparky? Where everyone who lives with you, hates you? You're going to send me to that?" he said, "Fine, like I care." Freddy's claws went in slightly, "Freddy, don't. He's making it up, you know Sparky better than any of us," Shadow told him. Freddy's claws went into Phantom's side, and Foxy's went into his power source.

Spirit World

Phantom's spirt glowed in the darkness of the spirt world. "Glad to have you back, and forever this time," Sparky said. Phantom's claws came out, "Silhouette should be here with me," he said. Sparky's ears went back, "Phantom, you can't love Silhouette, she was meant for Shadow, and you have Ghost already," he told him. Phantom looked at him, "I don't love her," he said. "At least you were lucky enough to get a wife and pups," Sparky told him. "'Sparky it wouldn't have worked out, Bonnie was meant for Freddy,'" Phantom said mimicking Sparky's voice. Sparky growled at him, "I know that, she was the one who loved me," he said. "Ya, right," Phantom said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Shadow, are you ok?" Silhouette asked him as they came over. "I'm fine," Shadow told her. Silhouette pushed herself against Shadow's chest. "Come on, it's only a few minutes before six," Freddy told them. "We can stay backstage all day," Shadow said. "Aye, back Mike can't, Foxy said. The four of them went backstage, so that Mike could fix them, with the short time he had. Then the clock rang, "Foxy, you can finish it right?" Mike asked him, Foxy looked at Chica, she had a smaller scar than before. "Aye," Foxy told him. "But, Foxy I need to be out there," Chica told him. "Lass, ye need to be back here, so I can fix ye," Foxy said. "Fine," she said. "Dad, can I stay here?" Nick asked him. "Aren't you tired?" Mike asked him. "No," he said. "We'll watch him, Mike," Shadow said. "Ok," Mike said. He walked out of the curtains, with Bonnie and Freddy following him. "Hey, Mike! Where's Chica?" Mr. Faz asked him, as he stepped through the doors. "She had a malfunction during the night," Mike lied. "Well, ok then," Mr. Faz told him. Mike nodded, and walked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Foxy was fixing Chica, while Freddy and Bonnie preformed. Kids didn't seem to notice she was gone, or that Nick was there. "Foxy, I need to be out there, the kids will miss me," Chica said, looking at the fox. "Lass, ye need to be back 'ere so I can fix ye," Foxy told her. "Dad?" a white fox said, "will mom be ok?" "Aye, Mangle," Foxy told her, "she already is." "So that means I go back on stage?" Chica asked, starting to get up. "Ye have to stay back here, you'll scare the kids when they haven't seen ye all day," Foxy told her. Chica laid back down, staring at the fox. "It's for your own good, Chica," Nick told her. She rolled her eyes. "What do you think it would be like to go out there?" Echo asked the other pups. Mangle shivered, "It's horrible out there. The kids'll tear ya apart." "That's why we don't go on stage," Golden added. Echo walked over to the curtains looking out of them. "You think they'd notice me?" "Well, let's see. Would little kids notice a black thing moving around red curtains?" Mangle said, anger coming into her voice. Echo rolled her eyes, looking to see if Foxy, Chica or Nick were watching her. They weren't, only the other pups. "Relax, I'll only go out there to see," Echo told them, which got the attention of all of them. But it was too late when Chica yelled 'not to go out'. Echo was outside, during hours.


End file.
